He reeks of Death
by FaenAki
Summary: Death comes to town trying to relax, after years of hard work. But apparently coming to Forks wasn't the best idea, when the 'law breakers of life' Cullens won't leave him alone. Seems he chose the wrong place to relax, when vampires and shape-shifters roam around him, poundering what he is. But what happens when death starts to stray away from his path? Death! Harry x ? R: T-M
1. Death comes to town

**Title: He reeks of Death**

 **By: FaenAki**

 **Chapter One: Death comes to town**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and the cover picture.**

 _._ oOo.

 _You are dead yet you seek to be found in the book of living._

It was a cloudy day in the small town of Forks, children were in school, and adults were either home or working when _he_ came to town.

Harry James Potter, only few knew his real name, he was more commonly known as the Master of Death. He often passed through, continuing his long walk, observing as lives passed through him. Times had taken a toll on him, his face showing a passive expression. His ears pierced, even the tongue he rarely spoke with had a pierce. His emerald eyes had lost it's twinkle, and now were hollow and dull. Tired lines drawn on his face, dark bags under his eyes. His midnight black wavy hair swayed along with the wind as he continued to walk.

His fingers brushed over an elderly ladys back as he passed and continued on as if nothing had happened with an bored expression on his face.

"Honey, is everything alright?" an elderly man asked, standing up in consern as he saw his wife grow tired all of suddenly. He walked up to her, leaving his coffee on the table.

"I'm alright. I'm just a bit of tired." she said, giving a small smile "Can we leave the coffee here and go home for now?" she asked. Her husband giving off a small nod, still showing worry in his eyes, as he turned his back to her to talk inside and pay for the coffee.

Unknown to him, a black caped man stood behind his wife, unseen by anyone. Placing it's skeleton like hand on the womans shoulder.

* * *

Alice jumped in her seat, quickly turning her head towards the window behind her, her eyes giving a small hint off worry.

"Alice, did you see something?" Edward asked, pulling Bella closer to his cold embrace, giving a small hint of fear if something was after Bella once again.

Alice narrowed her eyes, and slowly turned her gaze back towards the table "A wanderer came to town, and he isn't going to move out of here soon either."

"Is it something bad?" Rosalie questioned.

"I don't know what I saw, I just felt this cold feeling, and I just knew, that what ever it was, it's not going to move anytime soon."

Bella gave a look of fear "The Volturi?" she quiestioned.

Alice shook her head, not knowing what to say herself. She had a feeling, that whatever it was, they had to be careful. Her cherry mood was gone for the moment, drowning in the thoughts.

* * *

Harry stood in front of his house inhaling the last tobacco he had in his pockets, dully noting that he had to go to the store to buy food and some more tobaccos. Standing outside his home, he observed the view. It was a beautiful forest surrounding it, a two story wooden cabin stood in the middle of a small clearing that was ment to be his garden. The cabin itself was beautiful, made out of fine old oak, and black roof, it looked quite traditional.

He dumped his tobacco leftover in a small can on the front porch and stepped inside the cabin. The inside was modern, yet simple. A kitchen to the left and a small living room to the right, stairs leading upstairs could be found almost infront of the front door, leading to two bedrooms upstairs. A small back door could be found in the corner of the livingroom.

The color design inside the house were black, white and red. Such beautiful colors, Harry thought himself.

He had grown tired, existing since the beginning of time, being the pointing hand to death.  
Harry could be called Death himself, giving orders to the reapers who reaped the lives to heaven or hell. The reapers weren't allowed to reap freely, only Harry could choose who lived and who died. He was good at his job, not letting emotions control his actions, death was fair, and everyone would meet it someday.

He wanted to seem like he wandered around, he enjoyed to watch as life flew by. But as you could guess, every 5 second someone _should_ die, and he had to point them out to the reapers. Through all the time he had, he could point the people subconsciously, not really needing to 'teleport' everywhere every 5 second. Only few, who he passed and he decided that time was up for them, he brushed with his fingers marking them with death. Death was fair.

Everyone had a certain collar around their necks, depending on how thin it was, it was time to die.

Exhailing and turning around after checking his house out, he walked out of the house to his garage to his black motorcycle he drove off to the nearest store.

While driving back home, he passed a school. He should start school, to keep his cover, his appearance was quite young even after all these years.

* * *

Harry drove up to the parkinglot parking his motorcycle, turning it off and jumping off, he never bothered with an helmet, not that he could die anyway. He pulled up his tobacco pack taking up a smoke and just about to lit it when a lighter was shoved right to his face.

"Hm?"

A brunette barbie like girl was blinking fast, as if her lashes would do some kind of special effect, while her brown eyes looked up towards Harry, trying to look all cute and small. Her small form of 5'1, trying to push forward to lean towards Harrys chest, as if she was _innocently_ "trying" to look up to his eyes.

She lit her the lighter and Harry leaned forward, giving a small bow to lit his smoke. He straightened his back, and exhailed a cloud of smoke muttering a small thanks. His eyes looking up towards the cloudy sky, trying to ignore the girl in front of him.

She gasped as if she only now noticed his left hand he held his tobacco with.

"You have a tattoo?" she beamed "That's so cool!"

Harrys left arm and hand was inked with black skeleton bones, though this girl could only see his hand and a bit into his gray long-arm shirt.

"A tattoo? Few actually." he said. She seemed to beam even more, as if she just decided that Harry was going to be her new meat bag.

His left leg and foot was also covered in black bones tracing where the real bones went. In the middle of his chest he had a triangle, with a circle inside, split with a line in middle.

He tossed the tobacco to the ground and stompped on it, walking towards the school.

"Hey!" he heard behind him, not bothered to stop, he continued on walking. "I'm Jessica by the way." she said catching up with him. She looked at him waiting for him to tell her his name. But all she got was a bored "hm."

He walked into the school, standing by the entrance looking around observing his surrounding.

"I could show you around you know?" Jessica said next to him.

"I think I'll manage." he mumbled while leaving her alone by the entrance.

Harry reached to the small info disk, getting his schedule and a few papers. Ignoring the rant about drinking and smoking on school property being forbidden. He was told to get his teachers to sign the papers and hand it back in by the end of the day. Looking at his schedule he walked to his first class.

Closing his eyes while he walked towards the class, mentally marking people all around the world to the reaper list.

He opened his eyes when he arrived in front of the classroom door. Politely knocking on the door, and stepping inside the class.

* * *

Edward froze when a black haired teen stepped inside the classroom. He actually started freezing, when his eyes connected with the emerald eyed teen. Something about him screamed, that he wasn't human.

Edward groaned when he heard Jessica practically jumping around and her planning how to be friend the new guy. Edward calmed down a bit, when he felt Bella rest her hand on his.

He noted that the teens voice was hoarse as if he hadn't spoken in a long time. "My name is Harry Potter, I come from England, pleased to meet you." Harry forced a small smile.

Harry noticed that a deep brown haired topaz eyed 'teen', was staring at him, he gave a small glare back. _'Tsk. Vampire...*'_

* * *

 _'*... you know when there's one, there are...'_ Harry entered the cafeteria, noticing four more topaz eyed strangers _'others.'_ he sighed.

He bought himself a sandwich and sat down by a table next to the window, watching outside, dully noting that he was approached by 5 vampires and a mortal. Just when they stopped by his table, he turned around to glare up at them. He offered them all to take a seat by pointing at the chairs around the table. They quickly took a seat around the table. The mortal girl sitting next to Harry, all of them watching him with mild interest, trying to figure him out. None of them saying anything until Harry broke the silence.

"So, how's life?" he questioned with a bored tone.

There was no "Hi", "My name is _", "Whatcha names?", his question seemed to take the others by surprise.

The big guy seemed to be the first one to relax "It's great", he gave a small smile. Though Harry didn't look amused at all.

Bella wanted to introduce herself, trying to show her kind and social side. "Hi, My name is Be-"

only to be cut off by Harry.

"I know who you are." Harry said, closing his eyes and pointing with a lazy finger from left to right. "Isabella Swan, or should I say Bella? Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Emmet Cullen, Rosalie Hale"

Bella seemed shocked, but so did the others, they hadn't seen him talk with anyone today, so how come he knew their names.

But Harry continued. "...or should I call you by your birthnames? Mansen, Brandon, Withlock, McCarty and Hale?" he opened his eyes to look at them with mild interest.

The Cullens seemed to suck a breath of air, even though they didn't need it. Only to see Harry give a smile that shouted "oh-I-know".

Bella seemed shocked, and stumbled, falling to the right side to Harry. She gasped as she felt how cold his skin was.

"Vampire?" she whispered, thinking only Cullens would hear it.

"My eyes wouldn't be green, girl." Harry muttered, giving her a side glance. Smirking he stood up, taking his his sandwich from his table and took away the thin layer of paper around the sandwich and took a bite from it, swallowing the bite. "I'm something much worse."

His eyes turned coal black, and when he blinked the second time, they were back to normal emerald green. He smirked.

"Law breakers" he muttered, turning away and walked away.

"Los niños, que se han desviado lejos de mi."

 _'Children, you have strayed away from me'_

* * *

 **So yea, this was kinda my idea of Death! Harry Potter, there's rarely any MoD! Harry in Twilight crossovers. So I decided to make one myself.. This was kinda an introduction of the peeps etc.**

 **Check out the cover picture, you kinda get how Harry looks... Yea, I wanted to make him a badass... I'm sorry.**

 **Please review, I would like to know how you like it, and if it's worth to continue writing.**


	2. You should greet him with warm arms

**Title: He reeks of Death**

 **By: FaenAki**

 **Chapter Two: You should greet him with warm arms**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and the cover picture.**

.oOo.

 _Freedom is a lenght of rope, God gave the mortal to hang itself with._

Carlisle didn't really know what to think when he got home from a rough day at work. Bella sat on Edwards lap by the couch in the living room, Edward having his arms wrapped around her small waist. Alice's cherry mood seemed to have drowned by the swarming thoughts that seemed to occupy her mind. Emmett looked a bit concerned, sitting by the kitchen table, Rosalie sitting next to him saying nothing. Jasper couldn't be seen, but he was heard, muttering in his room.

"I'm home?" Carlisle said, his eyebrows narrowing in concern.

Esme walked up to him from the kitchen, giving him a welcome home hug, giving him a small smile and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Carlisle seemed to be watching around the house, instead of paying attention to his wife. "What happened here?" he asked.

Esme sighed. "I don't know, they've all been really quiet ever since they came home. Bella came here, but she didn't say anything when I asked if she wanted some dinner, she just crept close to Edward, and has been sitting there ever since they came back." she explained, shifting her arms as if she didn't really know what to do nor say to them.

Alice seemed to be the first to snap out of it, soon after Esme had explained to Carlisle.

"Oh. Hi Carlisle. We need to talk." she said, the others around the house seemed to snap out of their thoughts.

Carlisle frowned, sitting down on a small chair, the others around the house came down to the livingroom. "So, tell me." he said simply.

"So there's this new student in school..." Alice began, Bella continuing her sentence by murmuring to herself, the vampires around her hearing it.

"His eyes were emerald green, but they turned coal black...His skin was so cold..." she murmured.

Carlisle frowned deeply. Emerald eyes, could turn coal black...cold skin? Even this seemed new to him. Was there a new species he didn't know about? He had never hear of anything other than shape-shifters, vampires and humans. Was the earth slowly developing a new kind of _'monster'_ or a new kind of a vampire?

"The funny thing is, I can't hear his thoughts at all, well, not exactly, I can hear something, but it's mostly a hissing sound, but I can barely hear it. Even Alices powers seemed to glitch around him, I suspect it was about him she saw." Edward murmured, still seeming to be in deep thoughts about the hissing sounds, it sounded like snakes.

"Jasper, did you feel anything about this...student?" Carlisle asked, rising a brow of curiousity, as he gave a side glance to Jasper who seemed to still.

"No, it's as if he doesn't _have_ any feelings, he's silent as a dead person. I didn't even want to pierce my fangs into him, his smell doesn't intruige the vampire inside me."

Well that was certainly new, Jasper was known to have a hard time controling his vampire, lusting for blood. But if this 'students' blood didn't make Jasper want to pierce his fangs, it was something rare.

"Smell? What does he smell like to you? A wetdog? Sickly sweet?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper frowned, his brows narrowing as he closed his eyes, giving serious thought to the question.

"No." Jasper finally said. "He smells like death, no. He reeks it."

Carlisle was just about to say something, but Emmett cut him off.

"What was interesting was the tattoo he had on his hand. I don't know if the tattoo continued up his arm, but the tattoo was black skeleton bones." he said. "Some kind of tribe tattoo?" he seemed to ask himself.

Carlisle sighed, looking at his wife. His wife giving an encouraging smile, trusting that what ever choice he made was the right one.

He ran his fingers through his blond hair, giving some serious thought.

"Is there something else, you would like to say before I make my final decision?"

"Yea. He knew our birthnames."

Carlisle stilled. "Are you sure?"

Edward almost shouted. "Well, he wasn't being so quiet about it."

Carlisle nodded. "I made my decision."

* * *

Harry was rolling around his comfy black sheets in his bed, murmuring curse words. Cursing the person banging his fist on his front door downstairs. He rolled over to the beds edge where he sat up, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He took his round glasses from his night stand, not that he really had any need of them, and put them on. He stood up, only wearing a pair of dark gray boxers, he put his hands on his hips and leaned back until he heard a satisfying crack. He walked downstairs taking lazy steps forward, running his fingers through his messy black hair to his neck and started massageing his neck, leaning his head to left and right hearing small cracks.

Not really bothered that he wasn't wearing anything appropriate he opened the door.

"...yes?" Harry said, looking up towards the vampire standing in front of his door, other vampires standing behind him. Harry noted that the human girl was standing far back, being "protected".

Edward fought back a sneer and tried to ask as politely as he could. "May we talk inside?"

Carlisle sighed, almost wanting to slap his own face for letting Edward knock on the door.

He, and the others took notice of the figure who opened the door. He was 5'6 tall (about 168cm)

he had black earrings on both of his ears. A silver tongue pierce had be seen when he had talked. He had an rather bored expression, his face had been drawn with tired lines, tired dark bags under his emerald green eyes.

The boy, who looked to be around 17-18years old, didn't seem surprised by their visit at all. He opened his door wider, and stepped to the side, letting the others step inside. Bella seemed wary when she walked passed him.

Esme admired the small home the boy had. Black walls, red curtains and white couches decorated with red and black pillows.

Emmett seemed to observe the boys tattoos. The black skeleton arm and leg, on his left arm and leg. And the weird symbol of a triagle, with a circle inside, split with a line in middle, in the middle of the boys chest.

Rosalie seemed to be disturbed by how Harry was just walking in his dark gray boxers when he knew he had guests inside of his home.

Edward seemed interested in the odd painting on the wall in the living room. It was a painting of a dead tree, the painting was black and white. The only thing that stood out was the bright red apple that rested on one of the small branch, the rest of the apples lying rotten on the roots of the dead tree. Next to the tree was written _'How sweet it can be, knowing what is around the corner.'_.

Harry sighed, making himself some tea, not bothered to ask Bella if she wanted some. He took a big cup from his cabinet, and poured hot water in it, mixing some tea. He then proceeded to the living room where he sat down on the couch, reaching for the pack of smokes on the table, lighting one up, inhaling the sweet smoke into his system.

"...so, what did you want to talk about?" he exhailed the smoke out, watching with mild interest how the smoke rose up.

Esme seemed disgusted about his smoking habits, giving a small cough. Then again, it wasn't her house, so she couldn't say anything.

"Why do you smoke so much?" Bella asked, out of curiosity.

Harry gave a hoarse laugh. "Came here to talk about my smoking habits? That's interesting"

Edward was just about to say no, until Harry continued.

"I smoke, because it's the only thing that can make me feel warmth." he explained, inhailing the last of the tobacco, until he dumped it into an empty can on the table, quickly taking a new one and lighting it up.

"It's quite pleasant. Feeling small warmth when you don't feel anything." Harry continued, closing his hand into a fist, and opening it again, making small movements. "You know, coldness makes you feel quite numb. It's not the chemicals I'm after, only the warmth."

Bella poundered quite loudly. "But you know tobacco is bad for your lungs!"

Harry gave a whole heartly laugh, leaning his head back. "Yea, it would, if I had organs." he giggled. Bella gasped.

"So, did we come to talk about my 'bad habits' or did you have something important to say?"

Harry calmed down from his laughing fit. It felt good, he rarely showed any emotion, but this was just hilarious.

Carlisle didn't deny he was interested how this boy didn't have organs and smoked to feel warmth, but they came here to talk. "Yes, my name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my lovely and lively wife Esme." pulling Esme closer to his cold embrace. "And I can quess that you know the rest of my lovely family."

"Doesn't look so lively anymore, Carlisle." Harry pointed out. Esme looked taken aback and slightly irritated.

Harry stood up from the couch, dumping the tobacco into the empty can. He coughed a few times, and straightened his back. "You have to excuse me, that was highly unprofessional of me. My name is Harry J. Potter, or that's what I go by." he gave a small smile, giving Carlisle a dangerous glint of madness, offering his hand to shake hands with Carlisle.

Carlisle looked at the hand, trying to swallow down his nervousness. But he leaned forward taking a firm grip around the offered hand and gave a firm shake. Harry seemed pleased.

"We came here to tell you about the laws here." Carlisle told. "There's a boundary line between Forks and the Quileute land. The Quileute land belongs to the wolves, and Forks belongs to us Cullens. The wolves can come into our lands if nessecary, but we cannot pass the boundary line. We swore not to harm a human, nor transform a human to a vampire. If this law is broken, there's going to be an all out war. And we wouldn't really like that." Carlisle told Harry in-matter-of-factly.

Harry just looked bored listening to this bullcrap.

Carlisle continued. "...and we would like that you would agree to these rules. But we would first like to know what you are, so we know, what we are dealing with, and make sure you won't come neat with the intention to harm humans."

Harry gave a pleased smile. "No, those laws don't apply to me, because I am _everywhere,_ you cannot _hide_ from me, because I get _anywhere_. What I am, well, it wouldn't be fun to spoil my small entertainment now would it?" Harry gave Bella a small side glance. "Because where ever I am, I will come, and I will take. It doesn't matter if I was six _miles_ underground or on the other side of the universe. I can harm anyone." he said in a serious voice. Bella especially seemed to start sweating, feeling the pressure sink inside the room.

But soon Harrys mood seemed to make an u-turn like someone had flipped the switch. "But, I have my own rules I follow. Because I am always fair." Harry said, skipping towards the back door in the corner of the room, as if he had hard someone outside the house. Harry opened the door and with his index finger he seemed to draw weird lines. Until he skipped back inside, closing the door behind him, making a pleased sound.

He suddenly stopped in front of Bella, pointing at Bellas neck, slowly blowing on her neck from where he stood. Suddenly there appeared a black collar like tattoo on Bellas neck. She freaked out, when she saw how the others jumped up from their seats and places, giving warning growls.

She looked to the mirror on the wall, noticing the black collar, she freaked out too.

Edward was about to jump on Harry, Emmett holding him back. "What did you do to Bella?"

Harry made a bored expression. "Hm?" He scratched his neck. "No. I just made you see, what I see. " he then pointed on Bellas black collar. "This is the rule I follow." and with a snap, the collar seemed to disappear from Bellas neck. Bella holding her hand, covering her neck, starting toOnly hyperventilate.

Harry skipped across the living room to sit down on the couch. "You may hyperventilate now."

 _'But when we meet, you shall greet me with an warm embrace.'_ was left unsaid.

Muttering he continued "Well, not if you decide to become a law breaker, then I shall not accept your cold embrace."

Only silence was heard, and deep calming breaths that Bella tried to make.

Jasper didn't know if it was only him, but he could swear he could see a skeleton like hand resting on Harrys cheek, Harry leaning against it, resting his eyes.

 _'But if you were given the rope, would you use it?'_

* * *

 **Gah!**

 **Thank you very much for Liking, favoriting, and reviewing. I'm really happy and shocked it already appeared in one community. Thank you very much!**

 **I kind of got this feeling, that my cover picture wasn't good enough, so I drew a new better one, hope you like it ;)**

 **Harryislife:** **You cannot guess how happy I am to hear that you think this is different from the other crossovers here. I really hope you'll enjoy the ride.**

 **Zafrinel:** **Thank you. I'm really glad, you liked his character build. I was a bit afraid I would "take it too far". But I kinda got this "Eh... duck it" and well this is the result.**

 **Mattdombast:** **I dislike Bella, but we'll see, I'm going to put behind my ear those pairings.**

 **Darkangel98722005:** **I will, with the best of my ability to continue this story.**

 **ShizuBABE:** **I really hope you'll enjoy the story, the plot will start enfolding soon...I hope.**

 **Daku-DarkNess316:** **Thank you, and hopefully you'll enjoy the story :)**

 **Diabolo88000:** **Thank you! :)**

 **Diamond Yandere:** **Thank you! I'm really happy you enjoyed it! And yes, badass Harry for the win.**

 **BadAssSeme:** **I like your username, I gotta say that. And I hope the fanfiction will keep up with your expectations.**

 **Ksx6:** **Kinda hoping to make a Dom!Harry... but but, I don't know who to pair up with him. I am open for any kind of pairing, m xm and m x f, even threesom. Gotta say, it's kinda hard to find someone who would top death you know.**

 **Severus-is-my-man5690:** **Here is some more.**

 **Ali.R.S:** **I'm very glad you like it. Hope you'll enjoy reading.**

 **Guest 1:** **Here's a new chapter**

 **Guest 2:** **I am so happy you see potential in this :3 This is only my second fanfiction I ever wrote... pressure..**

 **Guest 3:** **I am realy happy you like this, even though you don't like Twilight, I can't say I'm a huge fan of Twilight either, but I thought that his kind of story would just...fit into this.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Equal and Fair

**Title: He reeks of Death**

 **By: FaenAki**

 **Chapter Three: Equal and Fair**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and the cover picture.**

.oOo.

 _When you meet me, you will greet me with open arms as if you've seen an old friend for the first time in a long time._

Edward gave Emmett a glare. "Why did you hold me back!" he hissed. "Did you not see what he did to my Bella!?"

Emmet sighed with worry. "Are you going to jump on a person you don't know even what he is? Do you think Bella would be happy to see you get killed right in front of her eyes? Think damn it!" Emmett glared right back to Edward.

Emmett might be laid back, but even so, he listened carefully to every word Harry had said. Knowing Harry wouldn't bow down to their rules that simply. "Did you not hear what he said?"

 _'No, those laws don't apply to me, because I am_ everywhere _, you cannot_ hide _from me, because I get_ anywhere _.'_

 _'It doesn't matter if I was six_ miles _underground or on the other side of the universe. I can harm anyone.'_

Even though it sounded down right riddiculous, Emmett didn't want to risk it and find out if it was the truth he spoke. Emmett had been stuck by one line he had been wondering after Harry had said it: He is always fair. It sounded familiar, as if he had heard if somewhere.

'Step in front of me and beg, may you be a thief or a good man, you are all equal in my tired eyes.

I am always fair, I am -.'

Emmett looked down at Edward, his hand still resting on his shoulder, who was trying to glare holes on Harrys head. Harry resting his eyes, leaning his head slightly to one side. Edward wasn't the only one looking at Harry, Jasper was too, though he seemed disturbed by something, as if he saw something the others didn't.

Jasper licked his lips, trying to focus his gaze to the wooden floor under his feet, yet his gaze nervously always found their back towards Harry.

Alice tried to calm Jasper down, saying that there was nothing to worry about. Yet, she found it quite hard to calm him, not really knowing what had gotten him on the edge, obviously Harry, but why?

Alice looked up towards Harry, biting her lips. "What did you mean by it, when you said it?

'Children, you have strayed away from me?' "

Harry who still was resting his head against the cool skeleton like hand, didn't bother to open his eyes. "Because you have." he simply anwsered.

Alice gulped, he obviously wasn't in the mood to give her the direct anwser. "Why do you keep calling us law breakers."

"You're not technically breaking some down written law but... Because you have given up your only treasure life could give. And that was your mortality. The fact that you have lived way past any mortal could, makes father saddened. The fact you strayed away from the one path that you were given, tossing away fathers gift...it sums up pretty much."

The Cullens seemed abit bothered, so he didn't like the fact they were immortal? Bella again, seemed disturbed, thinking why it really bothered Harry anyways, she wanted to become immortal, and she will become immortal, no matter what it took.

Who was this 'father' anyway?

"You don't follow the path that the others made, you shall make your own path? That's how the saying goes right?" Rosalie whispered, Harry didn't seem amused by it one bit.

"We were sick! We were mistreated and abused! The fact that we were given a second chanse was a piece of heaven! Of course we would choose to become immortal, to live the life we deserved!" Edward snapped, showing his sharp fangs with a snarl.

"And yet you see yourself as a soulless monster." Harry said in-matter-of-factly.

Edward seemed to still, but so did Carlisle too, he knew Edward viewed himself as a monster, but he should be proud of who he is, it's a part of him.

"You don't know what you're talking abou-!" Edward was about to shout but was shiftly cut off by Harrys booming voice that seemed to echo through the house. "It was your fate!"

"The fact that you tried to make me bow under your rules, is amusing. Not knowing what you are dealing with." Harry jumped up from the couch, straightening his back, and opening his eyes glaring at Edward as if he was much smaller than Harry.

"The fact that you are blinded by a mare mortals blood that seems to sing to you, you think it's love?" Harry chuckled, he seemed to be in the mood to taun Edward, trying to bring Edward to the edge. "The fact that you see yourself as a soulless monster, you suddenly think you have a soulmate. That's just amusing"

That was it, Edward tore himself away from Emmetts grip and jumped.

They soon found themselves on the wooden floor, Edward almost sitting on Harrys stomach, standing on his knees, his hands strapped around Harrys throat. Harry lying on his back, his hands taking a death grip around Edwards wrists, trying to pull him off.

Edwards eyes seemed distant. "Die bastard...you don't know anything, about me...you don't know anything about me..." he muttered, his lips trembling, if he was human, he would surely have been crying. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair at all! No one wanted to die that young, of course he wanted to live! It wasn't wrong choosing to live a bit longer!

Harry seemed un-affected by Edwards attempt to strangle him, even if he had made a few chocking sounds, he hadn't passed out yet. Surely it was uncomfortable for Harry, a tight grip around the neck was never pleasant, but it just felt uncomfortable.

Edward seemed to be in a different world, deep within his mind trying to convinse himself he wasn't a soulless monster, dully seeing Harrys lips moving as if he was talking. It had happened so fast, no one had yet reacted, and when when they did and tried to stop it, someone else was already there.

"Get off me!" Harry shouted, his eyes turning coal black. His voice not really comfortable with shouting after all those years being silent.

Edward soon felt a cool bone like hand take a grip around his neck, and lift him away, immediately letting go when he was tossed away from Harry. Jasper wanted to sprint away from the house. This thing was definately not human, and something within him, his vampire, screamed for him to run away.

" Estás bien? (Are you alright?)" he asked, offering a hand.

Harry looked up, taking a tight grip around the bony hand that was offered.

"Estoy bien. Quién te dio permiso para mostrar a ti mismo? (I am fine. Who gave you the permission to show yourself?)" Harry anwsered with a fint of irritation towards one of his reapers.

"Nadie, mi amor. (No one, my love.)" the reaper anwsered, Harry could almost swear that if the reaper had his hood down he would have seen a smirk.

He gave a tired sigh and patted the reaper on it's shoulder. His eyes still coal black, he glared at the vampire sire, and with a cold voice he said. "Out of my house."

It wasn't needed to be said a second time, because as fast as they could they gathered themselves and were soon out from the house. But before they left, Carlisle turned around.

"I would really appreciate if you considered the rules."

Harry just gave Carlisle a bored look. "Really? You would now, wouldn't you?"

* * *

After the Cullens and Swan left, Harry turned around and walked inside his eyes turning back to normal emerald green, he sighed and flopped down to his couch. Lighting a tobacco, and tried to relax and make himself as comfortable as possible.

"Why do I always find myself in such messes when I try to take a break?" he exhailed smoke, rubbing his temples. Now hopefully the shape shifters would leave him alone.

The reaper sat down next to Harry, sitting straight, his hands resting on his lap. Harry turned over, resting his head on the reapers shoulder.

"Why do I keep getting into these messes?" he muttered, mostly to himself.

"Because you are Death. You are the bringer of misfortune." the reaper anwsered.

"Irony."

Harry closed his eyes remembering times from long ago.

* * *

" _Why are you sitting here all alone?" a woman with brown curly hair said, sitting next to Harry._

 _Harry seeing the large baby bump on the womans stomach, he gave a tired smile._

" _Well, I don't know. Enjoying the view?" he anwsered, his voice lacking emotion._

 _The woman seemed shocked by the lack of emotion. "Well it seems like someone is having a bad day!" she grinned._

 _Irritated Harry snarled "Don't you have a husband to return to?"_

 _The woman only smiled back._

* * *

" _Harry! Look he's born! He looks just like his father." the woman smiled, giving a tired grin._

 _Harry looked down at the small infant in the womans hands. Red hair, just like his father._

 _Harry noticing something on the infant what the woman didn't, tried to give an encouraging smile. "So he does! Just like his father."_

* * *

" _Why did you kill him! He was my child! My only family!"_

 _Harry looked down at the woman who had broken down in front of him._

" _Because, I had to."_

" _Why did you take him from me!" she screamed. "You bastard."_

* * *

" _Didn't you hear? She lost her only son, her only family. Poor woman must be devistated. She probably went crazy!"_

" _Crazy? Are you sure, I am quite sure she was the nicest little girl in town."_

" _She said a man had murdered and taken her child, a man she had known for months! But I haven't seen her with any man in months after her husband died."_

" _Poor child, may God bless her."_

* * *

 **Hi, a little shorter chapter today, sorry.**

 **OBS! There seems to be a small problem when I update my document up to the doc manager, some words and letters seem to disappear, but I shall try to fix it with the best of my ability.**

 **I actually never expected this to become...well this. Only two chapters and 45 reviews... wow, thanks, really I mean it. But because of it I won't probably write so many 'review anwsers' during the chapters, I will choose 5-10 reviews that I'll anwser in public, which I think are quite important and have good points like questions why and stuff that others may want to know. I will try to PM you guys too. Every single review is important, and none of you should feel left out if I don't anwser them in public. They are all very important to me.**

 **Pairing poll! Vote for your future pairing of this story...I guess?:**

 **Dom! Harry: 2 (Personally think it's kinda hard for anyone to top death)**

 **Sub! Harry: 1**

 **Harry x Leah: 1**

 **Harry x Seth: 1**

 **Harry x Marcus: 1**

 **Harry x Jasper: 1**

 **Harry x Dimitri x Felix: 1**

 **Other pairing: ?**

 **Mordicus18:** **Hopefully this chapter explained a bit. . . Well I personally think, that Jasper has experience with death being in war and all, so he has 'felt' it before**

 **Guest (who didn't want to make an account and asked when I update):** **I'll try to update a couple of times a week.**

 **Ali.R.S:** **Yes this is my second fanfiction I ever wrote, and my first crossover I ever wrote. But thank you, it means alot that you like this fanfiction.**

 **MyInnerMonologueIsScreaming: ****Well, I try not to make it too long?**

 **Shadowdog11:** **Well, I think it just had to be Death!Harry, like the actual death who has existed since the begining of time. Because if he had been mortal, or wizard in his case, and become the Master of Death, he would have refused, and denied, because he wouldn't want to live an immortal life, he would want to grow old and have a family. It wouldn't have worked if he had an mortal life. As Death, he doesn't really have any thoughts when he is immortal, he doesn't probably even count himself as a being, he just simply exists because he is needed to exist.**

 **And thank YOU all for reviewing, following and favoriting!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Pray to your neon God

**Title: He reeks of Death**

 **By: FaenAki**

 **Chapter Four: Pray to your neon God**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and the cover picture.**

.oOo.

 _Drowning deep in my sea of loathing.  
Broken your servant I kneel._

 _Will you give in to me?_

 _It seems what's left of my human side, is slowly changing in me._

 _Will you give into me?_

 _Looking at my own reflection, when it suddenyl changes._

 _Violently it changes._

 _There is no turning back now, you've woken up the demon in me._

He hated how he remembered things like it happened a few hours ago. Time really did take a toll on Death. Just flying past him, not taking him with to explore the wonders of aging, nor did it grant him to forget. He was timeless, he wasn't a being to be swept by time. No, it froze around him, as he came to greet people personally to take them on a new journey, time seemed to stand still.

He still remembers things that happened hours after the was _born_. It wasn't a hazy memory, it was clear as still water.

He took a deep breath, and sighed. The scent of fresh air, mixed with salt water lingered in the air. His finger tapping on his knee, trying to hold a smoke between his fingers while doing so, as he sat by the beach, his eyes were distant, trying to look into the horizon. He sighed multiple times, leaning his head to left and right.

He grunted massageing the bridge of his nose.

" _Why did you kill him! He was my child! My only family!"_

" _Why did you take him from me! You bastard."_

He still remembers how devistated she looked, how broken she was. Falling on her knees, sobbing her eyes out, small hiccups could be heared as she tried to breathe. How she gripped her hair with her fists, as if she was trying to pull her head off.

He gave a small smile, remembering the small happy moments he shared with the curly brown haired woman. It was hard for him to breathe lies through his lips, when she asked him why god took away her husband. Though, she didn't really know who he was either. But when he took away her only son, her family. She seemed to snap, accusing him for killing her son, pure murder. Even though he had taken the infant while he was a sleep. It didn't feel anything, it just, went to sleep.

He did question father, why he had to take an innocent child, simply to drive a woman into madness? Or did it have a deeper purpose? His father turned to him, light shining on Harrys face, as he was blinded by the light, he narrowed his eyes to look at his fathers face.

"Do not question. You are simply to take those, whos life lines are thin. " his face showing something similar to pure rage, Harry never questioned after that. It was simply his job, his existence to do so.

* * *

The Quileute tribe were having an good day, the weather held up. Light gray clouds covering the sky, but no rain nor thunder could be heard for miles. So why spend the Saturday lazying around inside the home, and go outside cliff diving?

Quil and Paul were on patrol deep in the woods, probably to be seen later at dinner.

Sam was walking first, taking big confident steps, looking around his surroundings. His arm resting on Emilys shoulder, as she carried a small basket with food with her. Trying to fasten her steps to keep up with Sam. Jared walking next to them, joking and giving small smiles, thinking of past good times. Embry listening to Jareds rants, giving smiles, and bumping to Jared to shut him up when he remembered embarrassing memories and decided to share them.

Seth and Jacob were talking to themselves, daring each other who would jump first. Leah wasn't in the best mood, she felt as if she had been forced to come along with the guys. Standing far back as they walked through the beach as if they owned the place. Few times, sending hateful glares towards Emily.

Even though Leah was walking far back, she was the first one to notice a different smell, that stood out from the normal sea water and fresh air. The smell cut the air like a paper cut. The smell wasn't all that bad, smelling like burning ember. A hint of tobacco lingered mixed in the scent.

Though she was the first to notice the smell, Sam, was the first one to see.

There was a teen with black hair, laying on the sand. Wearing black army pants and a gray t-shirt. The tattoo on his left arm standing out brightly on his pale skin. The waves hitting shore, brushed on his legs, his pants under his knees, hanging tightly around his limbs. He wore no shoes, and no shoes were placed next to him. At first sight, you would probably think he had stranded on the beach. Though a tobacco rested between his lips, he had closed his eyes, as if he was listening to the waves.

Sam stopped, he glared at the teen, sniffing the air, noticing the small change in the air. Something told him, to back off, and leave this person alone. The others noticed that Sam had stopped, and looked around for the cause.

"Oi!" Seth hollered, causing Sam to snap.

"Shut up, we should leave him alone." he said.

Seth pouted, "But he could be in trouble, I'll go check him out." and that he did.

Harry opened his eyes, when he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up to the side to see a boy running up to him, a group of people standing on their guard a few steps behind. Sighing he sat up. This had to be the Quileute tribe.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked, his eyes filled with concern.

Harry brushed the hair on the back of his head, trying to get the small bits of sand out.

He mumbled something within the lines.

"Are you sure you're ok?" the boy asked, slightly panicing as Harry stood up and brushed the sand away from his pants.

"Yea, I'm ok." Harry managed to say.

Seth sighed with relief. "That's good, I'm Seth by the way" he said reaching his hand out to greet the stranger.

Harry eyed the hand for a while, before reaching his hand out to give a small shake. "I'm Harry."

The others in the background seemed to sigh in relief, only one seemed a bit vary as they approached. Seth turned around and gave a big smile. "Everyone this is Harry!"

Leah seemed slightly irritated "Only an idiot sleeps by the shore. Doesn't the cold water bother you at all?"

Harry laughed it off, not anwsering at all. Holding a smug look on his face.

Seth mumbling something about his sister Leah being a bit anti-social.

He looked through the group of people. Noting the scars on one of the womens face. Emily seemed shocked, when Harry didn't say anything, nor did he seem bothered by the scar, only gave her a small smile of understanding.

Sam, who noticed Harry eyeing his woman, grinted his teeth. "I'm San Uley, this is _my fiancée_ Emily." Emily giving Harry a bright smile, already liking him.

"Hi, I'm Harry" he said casually, a bit sarcastic even. Sams eye seemed to twitch.

Harrys eyes stopped at Jacob, ignoring Jared and Embry.

"Well, you must be Jacob Black, aren't you?" Harry said. Jacob seemed to be taken a back, that a stranger he only met, knew him. But so did the others.

"Excuse me?"

"You have grown since the last time I saw you." Harry said. "Though I must confess it was quite a long time ago."

Harry had officially lost Jacob, Jacob not making any sense of what the teen was talking about.

"I must ask you, how is Billy?" Harry asked in curiousity. "I hope he's doing well."

Jacob still abit confused anwsered. "Yea, he's doing fine actually. Been helping him around."

"Well that is nice of you." Harry smiled. "How are your sisters?" he asked, already knowing the anwser.

"Moved away as soon as possible."

Harry only nodded, not commenting on it. "Maybe I should go pay a visit on Billy, for old times sake."

Jared eyed Harry _suspiciously."_ Old times sake? You have grown since the last time I saw you? Just how old are you then? You look like you're 17! _"_

"Oh, do I really look that young, thank you. That is the nicest thing someone has said to me." Harry smiled smugly.

Embry frowned. "You're not human are you?"

"Did you notice that only now?" Sam asked Embry, didn't the others smell the smell of burning ember? It didn't smell human, but, it didn't smell bad at all, like the overly sweet scented vampires.

"Oh, no, I'm not." Harry grinned. "But you're not human either."

The others tensed. "Yea, we'll take you to Billy, I suppose."

* * *

Billy wheeled around in his wheel chair, trying to grab a jar from the high shelf. He felt something press against his back, and saw a pale arm reaching for the small shelf, and taking the jar down, giving it to Billy. Or more like, holding it in front of his nose. Billy took the jar, placing it on his lap, and turned around, only to meet someone who he hadn't seen in a long time.

The boys standing in the background, eyeing suspiciously.

"You didn't come to take me huh?" Billy asked, seeing Harry in such casual clothes.

"Can't I come and greet a friend?" he asked.

 _Billy had met Harry when the car accident had accured. His wife sitting next to him, as he drove the car, Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca sitting on the back seat. Billy still remember how time seemed to slow when to slow when the other car accross them, had hit them full force. How the windsheild broke, glass flying around them in slowmotion. He remembered as if he was looking around, seeing his wife Sarah in still motion, her mouth open as if she was screaming. The children on the back seat crying, bawling their eyes out. Jacob was 9 years old at the time._  
 _He remembered how the whiplash felt, when their bodies were pushed forwards and then thrown backwards. How he let the steeringwheel, and the car seemed to fly to the side._

 _He still remembers how he crawled out of the car, coughing. How he dragged the kids out of the car. Hearing how his wife was whispering in painful moans, her head was smashed to the window next to her, a deep cut on the side of her fore head. Gasping for air. She looked as if she was in pain, she was suffering. That's when Harry had come in, Billy couldn't quite remember, when Harry had appeared, was it before the accident, or when he crawled out of the car. But he remembers, that he had stood out, from the accident. No one else, was standing next to the empty road, except the other car, whos driver had died instantly. But Harry had stood out, standing in a black cloack. Even Harry remembered how Billy had begged Harry to end his wife suffering, knowing she wouldn't survive this._

His daughters had left the house as soon as they were of age, still flumming over their mothers death. Even though Jacob had been 9 years old that time, he either had lost a memory, or not seen Harry.

"Hi Harry, long time no see." Billy smiled, he didn't blame Harry of what had happened, not that he was happy, that he had lost his wife, but he had ended her suffering, knowing she would die either in pain on the way to the hospital, or die peacefully. He couldn't blame Harry for his existance, he was needed.

"It really has." Harry admitted.

Billy talked about his life, how the last few years had been, even asking Harry how he had been, not expecting anything really detailed. Harry sighed at last, rubbing his scalp saying he needed to go, because someone was causing yet again trouble. Billy nodded, feeling slight pitty towards Death, not even Death could take a small rest from his job apparently.

Jacob opened the door, asking if Harry needed a lift home. Harry only waving his hand with a small smile on his face.

Billy called Jacob out to ask him something, and when Jacobs head turned back, to insist he could give Harry a lift, he was already gone.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, sat in his dark room, companied by small lights that burned in his small study. A bloodied knife laying still on his table. He had grown tired, and would try once again, to talk sense with _him._ The light in his eyes had grown dim through the ages, his long silver like hair, already reached his feet, dragging it behind him as he walked around the room, only stopping when he heard a voice.

"So, you make my reapers your personal mail boys nowdays?" a deep voice called out from a dark corner.

Albus smiled. "Please hear my plead."

Harry stepped out from the corner of the room, a glint of entertainment could be found dancing in his eyes, as he jumped up to sit on Albus table.

"Listening." he said sarcastically.

Albus frowned. "I know what I did was stupid, I know what you said to me. But please! I regret it! I do not wish to see my friends die anymore! I've grown tired of this! I wish I hadn't been that careless! Seeking a seat next to the God himself! But please! Please let me just -"

Harry's face was still, blank as a white sheet of paper. "I told you Albus. I warned you, that if you find a way to become immortal, you _will_ regret it. I will not accept your offers. _"_

Albus seemed saddened. "I will not let you die. You were so facinated by your neon God, blinded by your own greed. And now when you succeeded, and noticed the truth, I will not open the gates of freedom for you anymore."

"You have gone against me once and for all. Why would I grant you something you cannot reach anymore?"

Albus seemed to grow angrier. "It's not my fault! It's your fault! It's your fault!" he shouted.

"Is it really?" he asked in a bored tone.

"I promise you! I will find away! And if I don't, I will make sure I'll get rid of you!"

 _I can see inside you, the sickness is rising._

 _Don't try to deny what you feel._

 _Will you give in to me?_

 _It seems that all that was good has died, and is decaying in me._

 _Will you give in to me?_

 _You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness._

 _Madness is the gift, that has been given to me._

* * *

 **Hi once again...yey.**

 **Neon God = Fake God, a fake belief you think is real. Like addiction. If I remember correctly it comes from the neon lights from whore houses and strip clubs, that were sometimes called "The house of god" for men who spent days and nights in these kinds of places. I do not mean that Albus is in any way addicted to these said whore houses, no he was addicted into the thought of becoming immortal, and that belief to sit next to "God himself" because he deemed himself worthy so was his "Neon God".**

 **The song is Disturbed – Down with the sickness. I found it fitting into this chapter.**

 **So yea the poll, I gave it some thought, and I am not 100% sure if I'll make a sexual relationship in this story. If I make a pair, it will most likely be like a sibling-like relationship. Though, there will be other pairings, and if you want I can write some lemon scenes, though...**

 **Anyway, holy smokes... 102 reviews from last chapter? You know this is my second fanfiction written. The pressure, knowing I will not please everyone, but anyway.**

 **The Poll. The list of pairings took up three papers, because of PMs, reviews etc. So I will only put the seven "winning".**

 **Harry x Jasper – 19**

 **Dom! Harry – 18**

 **Harry x Leah – 16**

 **Harry x Seth – 12**

 **No pair – 8**

 **Harry x Marcus – 6**

 **Harry x Felix x Demetri – 5**

 **((Bonus? Kill Bella – 2))**

 **Don't know where that bonus came from, but thank you for your options, it will not be dead set, if this will be a sexual relationship, most likely a sibling like...after some serious thinking.**

 **But I am very pleased to hear, and will always have an ear open for thoughts, and ideas.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Because there was 102 reviews, I will anwser a few, I deem important, do not worry if your review wasn't anwsered, your thoughts mean alot to me, and I will try to anwser back through PMs.**

 **StarlightShivers:** **Humours... damn i didn't know my humor is is witty and funny. I am happy to hear that you like to read this. Yes, I understand that the 2-3 chapter may be a bit... meh but it was needed to be done.**

 **Thank you for liking my username. Well, Aki comes from japanese 'autumn', while Faen, comes from old viking norse, and stands for 'bastard'. Put together, it's kinda like "The bastard of Autumn" I am very close to norse religion, my family being from an old Viking clan. Even have a norse tattoo on my shoulder, of Valkyries symbol (Angel of death, observer of life)... so yeah.**

 **No signs of Life:** **He has his dignity, and pride. He is a prideful creature, though he may question his actions sometime, even though he tries to keep his emotions away from his job. Go against him, he is unforgiving. He can be a bit laid back, not caring, thus the boxers.**

 **NewBlueTrue:** **Amusing... damn I find my humor quite dark and non-existent. And knowing the Cullens, they will probably try something sooner or later.**

 **Futago no Akuma Shimai:** **Thank you, I am really happy that you adore him. And I'm happy you find this interesting, and I hope I will be able to continue to write it...even more interesting? And it's ok to ramble.**

 **Shafowsmage:** **Yup yup, I think so. Jasper of all people should have felt Harry.**


End file.
